memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Caitian
External link RE: Caitians at WikiFur Um, I don't see anything trek-related to catians on that site that isn't mentioned here. It goes on to tell how it inspired other fur-stuff, and some fan-made art, but nothing particularly trek-related. But I don't wanna remove it and cause an argument. - AJHalliwell 01:15, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Merge Suggestion RE: Unnamed Caitians Is there a need for a separate page if there are only 3 of them? Shouldn't they just be listed on the main article, or is it because two of the three are unnamed? Logan 5 16:11, 28 January 2006 (UTC) *'Agree'. Jaz 16:23, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Are they? Do we have any evidence, besides their seemingly similar appearance to M'Ress, that either of the live-action aliens are indeed Caitians? --The Rev 00:57, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :It's impossible to tell for certain really. I just rewatched the scene and could not see one way or the other whether or not they possessed Digitigrade legs. Which would be a requirement for them to be Caitians. It's highly probably that the Actors didn't have any digitigrade costuming, but seeing as how we do not see them from the waist down (which could be intentional) there's no evidence against them being Caitians. I'd personally rather go for the simplest solution is the most likely. We know of a feline race that has members in Starfleet, and it's the only one to have members in Starfleet canonically so we might as well just consider them Caitians. Cory 20:43, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::There is actually very little similarity between the M'Ress from TAS and the felinoid admiral shown in the movie. M'Ress looks very humanoid, with some felinoid features on her face and her ears. The admiral in the movie is completely felinoid. If the admiral from the movie resembles anything from TAS at all, it is the Kzinti. Kzin was shown as lying in or very near Federation space on a map shown in . Could this admiral not have been Kzinti instead? Robertp6165 04:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree they look more kzinti than caitian, though the kzinti are supposed to have fancier ears. M'Ress had long head hair and the movie people had no sign of such. Leckford (talk) 09:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Caitian" pronunciation So, does anyone have an idea of how to pronounce Caitian? Within my circle of friends I've heard "KAY-shin", "CAT-ee-inn", "CAT-shee-inn", "KAY-tee-inn". I wanted to see what your opinions were. --Joseph T. Kirk 19:28, 13 January 2008 (UTC) : Ca IT i an - 4 syllables. Jesus Chriced 00:57, 14 January 2008 (UTC) And is this officially confirmed? --Joseph T. Kirk 02:05, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Of course it is NOT. You asked for opinions and you got one. Jesus Chriced 02:55, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::I always pronounced it "KAY-shin," but I have no way of knowing for sure. It was never stated in the animated series. The only audio source I know for the name is "Passage to Moauv," so someone would have to listen to that to know the official, authorized pronounciation.--Tim Thomason 04:16, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Just listened to "Passage to Moauv"... and you were right in your choice of pronunciation, Tim. It's "KAY-shin". Thanks for the idea and input. --Joseph T. Kirk 05:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Copyright issues? What's the source for saying Last Unicorn Games faced copyright problems with the word 'Caitian'? -- Captain MKB 03:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :here. -- sulfur 03:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::That link is defunct; new link here. 12:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Alien twins in the alternate reality Should they be listed as Caitians? Aside from the fact that a rather clueless Damon Lindelof "confirmed" it, they have literally nothing feline on them. They have bony neck ridges like Cardassians and their ears, faces, hair, nothing looks even remotely as it would even try to be feline in appearance. There are also a bunch of concept sketches for those two and not a single design looks even remotely feline in appearance. Aside from the generic mammalian tail, which could just as well be "monkey" in appearance, there's literally nothing connecting them. Lindelof didn't design them and frankly it didn't seem as he would really know what he was talking about there. In any case his statements is non-canonical by definition, we never had on-screen confirmation of their race. The same is true for the other "Caitians", but they look similiar enough to put M'Ress and the ST IV Admiral into one species. This here, though, is a huge stretch and shouldn't be listed under canonical information. The AR Klingons also look different, however the similiarities are enough as to guess they're supposed to be Klingons. Calling these twins "Caitian" is as if I would point at a Sheliak and call it "Vulcan". Any thoughts? --Angrytarg (talk) 06:31, July 2, 2016 (UTC)